black_butlerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Undertaker
Undertaker (アンダーテイカー Andāteikā) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 4 " Sein Butler, der Wunderliche". Im Manga erscheint er das erste Mal im Band 2 – Kapitel 6 "Dieser Butler startet durch". Er ist von Beruf Bestattungsunternehmer und wirkt meistens wie eine Informationsquelle für Ciel Phantomhive. Er war früher ein legendärer Shinigami. thumb|162px|Undertaker mit einem Skelett Charakter Undertaker ist etwas verrückt und für die meisten angsteinflößend. Er verachtet die Königin, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie nur von oben herabschaut und Ciel nur die schwierigen Aufgaben überlassen würde. Er sagt seine Meinung offen, und hat keine Bange davor, mit Ciel etwas gröber umzugehen. Jedoch ist er auch sehr geheimnisvoll und hat viel Humor. Er liebt es, zum Lachen gebracht zu werden, zum Austausch bekommen seine Kunden von ihm Gefallen (z.B. Informationen). Im OVA “Hamlet”, sieht man, dass er sehr kitzlig ist. Er neigt dazu, seine Worte mit ausladenden Gesten und unheimlichem Kichern zu unterstreichen und scheint eine Menge Zeit mit Särgen zu verbringen. Außerdem liebt er Kekse, seine selbstgebackenen haben die Form von Knochen und er bewahrt sie in einer Urne auf. Undertaker bezeichnet die Verstorbenen als seine "Gäste". Sein Hobby ist es, die Organe der Verstorbenen für die Forschung zu entfernen. Er ist fasziniert von Verstorbenen oder auch Puppen. " Diese wunderschöne genähte Haut so weiß wie Wachs, so wie wenn sie am Leben wär. Ihre Münder, die nicht laut schreien und nichts sagen können, Sind sie nicht alle viel schöner,als wenn sie am Leben wären?" - Undertaker in Bezug auf Puppen Aussehen thumb|269x269pxUndertaker hat langes, graues Haar und einen langen Pony, der ihm ins Gesicht hängt, wodurch man seine Augen nicht sehen kann. Er hat die typischen, gelb-grünen Shinigami Augen. In seinem Gesicht hat er eine große, gut sichtbare Narbe, sowie auch am Hals und an seinem linken Finger. An seiner linken Hand trägt er einen grünen Ring. Meist trägt er einen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Ärmel so lang sind, dass sie seine Hände verdecken.thumb|left|150px|Undertaker in seiner Alltagskleidung. Sieht man sie doch einmal kann man erkennen, dass er lange, schwarze Fingernägel hat. Der Undertaker hat ein breites Lächeln. Er hat Ohrpiercings und ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Meistens trägt er einen großen, schwarzen Hut, dessen oberes Ende fast bis zum Boden reicht. Aussehen als Shinigami im Anime Undertaker trug als Shinigami eine quadratische, silberne Brille und einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem schwarzen Trenchcoat. Seine Todessense ist silbern, mit einem Schädel, der sich von der Klinge zum Griff verbindet. Der Schädel ist mit Silberdraht umwickelt, sowie auch die Unterseite des Griffs. Als Shinigami hatte er die Narben auf seinem Hals und seinem Gesicht noch nicht. Jedoch trug er dort bereits seine Ohr Piercings. Kuroshitsuji Undertaker gab Ciel die Informationen über die Leichen, die von Jack the Ripper ermordet wurden. Als Madam Red starb, stand er vor der Kirche mit Sebastian und auch vor dem Grab von Mary Jane Kelly, da Ciel sie dort begraben ließ. Er springt im Anime stets bei Notfällen ein, sei es wieder als Shinigami oder um Ciel Phantomhive zu helfen. In dem Film "Book of Atlantis" zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht und besiegte Grell Sutcliff,Ronald Knox und Sebastian Michaelis in einem Kampf. Trivia *In dem neuen Anime-Film "Book of Atlantic" wird endlich das Gesicht des Undertakers gezeigt thumb|200px|Szene in Book of Circus: Ein Auge von Undertaker wird sichtbar. *Er kann die Queen Victoria nicht leiden und ist mit Azuro Venere der Einzige, der seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber äußerte. *Es wird des Öfteren erzählt, dass sein echter Name "Adrian Crevan" lautet, jedoch ist dies nicht bestätigt worden. *Er ist sehr kitzlig. *Im Anime ist Statue von ihm aus seinen Zeiten als Shinigami ist in der Shinigami-Bibliothek zu sehen. *Er ist eine der mächtigsten Figuren im Manga und damit stärker als Grelle, Ronald und Sebastian zusammen. *Während des Schiffsreise Arcs war er als Charlie Chaplin verkleidet. *'Besondere Vorlieben:' Alles, was mit seinem Job als Bestatter zu tun hat, zum Lachen gebracht zu werden, Tee aus Messbechern trinken, Kekse aus Urnen essen, in Särgen schlafen und an seinen „bizarren Puppen“ arbeiten. *'Eigenschaften:' exzentrisch, geheimnisvoll, humorvoll, heiter, skuril. *'Waffe/Kampf:' Im Anime: Death Scythe (Sense) & Im Manga: Sotoba und Sense. *'Besonderes:' Er nimmt für Informationen kein Geld an, sondern verlangt zum Lachen gebracht zu werden. Im Anime ist er unsterblich. *Im Anime ist er ein legendärer Shinigami im Ruhestand. Im Manga ist er ein abtrünniger Shinigami, jedoch ebenfalls in Ruhestand. *Seine Death Scythe wurde zuerst im Anime gezeigt. * Er wird häufig mit dem Wrestler Undertaker verwechselt. * In der OVA Ciel in Wonderland spielt er den verrückten Hutmacher. * In der OVA His Butler, Performer spielt er die Königin Gertrude, im Stück Hamlet. * Bei der Beliebtheits-umfrage der Charaktere in Band 22 war er direkt hinter Sebastian Michaelis und Ciel Earl Phantomhive auf dem dritten Platz und kam dadurch ebenfalls im Sonderkapitel der Top Charaktere (und denen welche eine 6 in der Platzierung hatten) vor. en:Undertaker pl:Undertaker es:Undertaker ru:Гробовщик fr:Undertaker pt-br:Undertaker it:Undertaker Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Todesgötter Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji 2) Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Book of Circus